


wrong kind of monster

by Shineysparklz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 200-300 words, Gen, I love my boy, I promise, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Langst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, no actual klance, not explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineysparklz/pseuds/Shineysparklz
Summary: Lance used to love walking home in the dark when he was younger





	wrong kind of monster

Lance used to love walking home in the dark when he was younger, relaxed from tiring his adhd brain out at dance class, holding his sisters hand, the stars appearing in the sky. It all seemed perfect.

One thing lance never understood was why Veronica always seemed to be in such a rush to get home, her eyes always darting to the dark alleys at the slightest of noises, her grip was always dancing the line on painful

“slow done, vvvv” he’d try and pull his hand out of her grip “ive got smaller legs than you” the pout on his lips matching cutely with his puppy dog eyes

it always worked

“I know, I know, but its dark, cariño, monsters come out when its dark” is what she’d whisper to him with a soft smile

When he was younger, he never understood what she meant because he could never see any big, hairy, scaly monsters hidden in the dark,

but now hes older and the grip of his sisters hand long gone, body and mind itching with the need to scrub, scrub, scrub after rough hands bruised and marked the skin he was once  
proud to own, he understands.

He understands the monsters in the dark don’t look like the ones in his old story books.


End file.
